Behind You
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Saat malam hari, hujan mengguyur Tokyo. Beberapa anggota Seidou berkumpul di kamar nomor lima untuk diskusi sesuatu. Lampu dimatikan, sebatang lilin dinyalakan, dan Sawamura sama sekali tidak suka hal ini, tapi Miyuki menyukainya. [MiyuSawa]


**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuji**

 **Behind You**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning!: Shounen-ai, typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading**

Asrama Seidou, 11.45 PM

Hujan deras masih mengguyur Tokyo sejak tadi sore, bahkan gemuruh dari langit masih terdengar sesekali. Hawa dingin yang mampu membuat tubuh menggigil membuat lapangan _indoor_ telah sepi sejak sejam yang lalu akibat para anggota memilih kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat lebih awal.

Namun tidak untuk penghuni kamar bernomor lima. Sawamura, Masuko, Kanemaru, Miyuki, dan Furuya tengah mendudukkan diri secara melingkar. Sedangkan Kuramochi sedang mengeluarkan sebatang lilin dan korek api dari salah satu laci meja belajarnya.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu berjalan menuju saklar dan mematikan lampu, lalu ia nyalakan lilin itu. Ia berjalan menuju rekannya, lalu bergabung mendudukkan diri di barisan lingkaran. Diletakkanlah sebatang lilin yang menyala itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Kuramochi seraya melirik wajah rekannya satu-persatu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu," ujar Sawamura terbata. Ia tampak menelan ludah secara paksa sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita semua tidur di kamar masing-masing? Kita tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ini."

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya, Bakamura?" Kanemaru melempar senyum meremehkan.

"Bu-bukan takut! Ini benar-benar tak berguna!"

"Yah, kalau begitu kau boleh keluar dari sini." Seenak jidatnya Furuya berujar kalem, namun sukses membuat emosi Sawamura tersulut.

"Apa?! Harusnya kau yang pergi dari sini, Furuya sialan!"

"Cih, dasar pecundang."

Kalimat yang menusuk hati itu nyaris membuat Sawamura menangis. "Aku bukan pecundang, Kuramochi- _senpai_!"

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja, Sawamura- _chan_." Masuko kembali memasukkan sesendok puding ke dalam mulut.

"Ta-ta-tapi..." belum usai bicara, suara tawa dari sisi kanannya membuat Sawamura tambah kesal. "Jangan tertawa, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Sawamura. Kita cuma mau berbagi cerita horor. Kenapa kau setakut itu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukannya ta—"

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur kalau kau merasa takut."

Miyuki menyeringai lebar dalam cahaya remang yang terpancar dari sebatang lilin yang menyala. Sawamura bisa menangkap wajah menyebalkan Miyuki dengan amat sangat jelas, membuatnya tambah jengkel.

"Aku tak sudi ditemani tidur olehmu!"

Miyuki tertawa. "Jadi, kau berani ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Ayo cepat mulai!"

Entah kenapa Sawamura jadi terlalu berantusias. Ia ingin orang-orang di depannya ini mengakuinya sebagai lelaki yang tak takut pada apapun. Namun, Sawamura tak menyadari bahwa sang _catcher_ tersenyum kegirangan karena berhasil membuat Sawamura turut ikut dalam permainan ini.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau mulai pertama?" tanya Kuramochi sambil menatap yang lain.

Tanpa diduga, Furuya mengangkat tangannya. "Apa aku boleh bercerita lebih dulu?"

Miyuki menaikkan sebelah alis. Tak biasanya orang pendiam seperti Furuya mau berbagi ceritanya kepada orang lain. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai mendengarkan kisah yang akan diceritakan oleh Furuya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin membahas ini. Apa di kamar mandi yang selama ini kita pakai ada penunggunya?"

Glek

Baru mendengar satu kalimat, Sawamura sudah merinding. Bahkan ia tampak menahan napas sesaat. Tak sengaja Sawamura melirik Miyuki di sampingnya, sang _catcher_ masih menunjukkan ekspresi biasa. Kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang sudah merasa takut? Lalu Sawamura tersentak saat Miyuki juga meliriknya dan tersenyum tipis, seolah mengatakan, jangan takut. Sawamura mendesah pelan, kembali menyimak cerita Furuya.

Furuya menatap lilin di depannya. "Saat itu, aku mandi sendirian karena Sawamura belum selesai latihan. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi ketika aku berendam, dari balik pintu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret. Kukira itu anggota lain yang juga ingin mandi, tapi tidak mungkin selama hampir sepuluh menit dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Setelah itu, kuputuskan untuk menyudahi acara rendamku. Namun, ketika aku membuka pintu..."

Wajah Sawamura semakin pucat, tanpa sadar meraih tangan Miyuki dan menggenggamnya erat, sedangkan yang digenggam, menyeringai kegirangan.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kanemaru.

"Saat aku membuka pintu, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku merasa sedikit takut, tapi mungkin saja itu hanya imajinasiku karena terlalu lelah. Jadi, aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Namun, saat aku berbalik untuk menutup pintu, aku melihat wanita berbaju putih panjang, berambut hitam panjang, tengah menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan. Dia sedang melayang di atas tempat berendam."

Mereka yang mendengarkan reflek menahan napas. Pengecualian untuk Miyuki yang semakin menyeringai senang saat merasakan Sawamura semakin mendekatkan diri ke arahnya.

Furuya yang masih belum menuntaskan ceritanya kembali melanjutkan. "Keesokannya aku dengar beberapa rumor di kelasku kalau di asrama kita memang ditempati seorang hantu wanita. Wanita itu tidak hanya di kamar mandi, tapi saat malam hari, dia suka sekali berjalan-jalan di beberapa kamar."

Detik itu lilin mendadak padam tanpa ada angin yang berembus. Ruangan tertutup rapat, tidak mungkin angin di luar sana bisa masuk. Mungkinkah dari _air conditioner_? Tidak juga. Karena cuaca dingin, Kuramochi tidak menyalakannya.

"Kuramochi- _senpai_! Cepat nyalakan lampunya! Ini gelap sekali!" seru Sawamura ketakutan. Malam ini hujan lebat, sinar bulan tertutupi awan hitam di atas sana, sehingga tak ada cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah. Hanya sedikit yang masuk, itupun dari lampu koridor asrama.

"Tenanglah, Sawamura- _chan_ ," kata Masuko, mulai membuka pudingnya lagi.

"Hei, Miyuki- _senpai_ , jangan remas pundakku! Kau takut, kan? Makanya kubilang jangan melakukan hal ini!" Sawamura mulai emosi saat pundak kanannya diremas kuat dari belakang.

"Hah? Itu bukan aku. Bagaimana aku mau memegang pundakmu kalau daritadi kau menggenggam erat tanganku?"

Wajah memanas, genggaman terlepas begitu saja. Sawamura bersyukur ruangan ini gelap. Pasti wajah Miyuki sedang tersenyum menyebalkan sekarang. Mungkin kalau dia melihat wajahnya, si _catcher_ berkacamata itu pasti menertawakannya sampai sakit perut.

"Pa-pasti kau ya, Kanemaru?!" tuduh Sawamura pada Kanemaru yang duduk di sisinya yang lain.

"Untuk apa? Kedua tanganku ada di sini." Kanemaru menunjukkan tangannya di depan wajah Sawamura di tengah kegelapan.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Kuramochi sambil menyalakan korek api. "Akan kunyalakan lagi."

Sumbu lilin kembali dibakar, cahaya redup kembali menerangi ruang di sekitar mereka. Masing-masing wajah mulai terlihat. Kuramochi yang duduk di seberang Sawamura tiba-tiba menjatuhkan korek api, wajah Furuya dan Kanemaru memucat, sedangkan Masuko menjatuhkan pudingnya, bahkan puding yang baru masuk ke dalam mulut ikut meluncur karena keterkejutan membuat mulutnya menganga.

"Di-dia yang memegang pundakmu, Bakamura," ucap Kanemaru.

"Sa-Sawamura- _chan_..." Masuko menunjuk sesuatu.

"Di-di belakangmu." Bahkan mantan _yankee_ macam Kuramochi pun bisa berbata saat wajahnya memucat.

Miyuki yang belum tahu ikut berbalik bersama Sawamura ke arah belakang. Seketika keduanya membelalak melihat seorang wanita berbaju putih, berambut panjang, sedang tersenyum mengerikan ke arah mereka. Terlebih dia sedang memegang pundak Sawamura.

Sawamura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap pendengaran sang hantu bisa rusak. Namun, sebelum suara keluar, tangan Miyuki lebih dulu membekapnya. "Tahan! Jangan teriak dulu! Tenanglah!"

Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa _stay cool_ di sana hanya Miyuki seorang. Dari balik bingkai kacamata hitamnya, ia menatap yang lain. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita keluar dari sini."

Ke empat orang mengangguk. Perlahan, mereka semua mulai berdiri, termasuk Sawamura yang menyingkirkan tangan si wanita sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Lalu, sambil digandeng Miyuki, ia keluar bersama yang lain. Kuramochi menutup pintu kamar bernomor lima.

"Baiklah, kita sudah di luar. Silakan bagi yang ingin berteriak." Miyuki kembali berujar, masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun jantungnya sudah berdegup cepat sejak tadi.

"AAAAAAAAA..."

Detik itu seluruh penghuni kamar asrama Seidou menyalakan lampu dan membuka pintu mereka akibat teriakan Sawamura, Kuramochi, Karemaru, dan Masuko. Jangan tanya ke mana Furuya, setelah keluar, lelaki jangkung langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"A-aku langsung ke kamarku saja." Kanemaru lebih dulu pergi.

"Aku mau ngungsi ke kamar lain." Masuko menyusul. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu langsung masuk ke kamar bernomor lain.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Ryo- _san_."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan kembali." Miyuki berbalik pergi.

"TUNGGU DULU, MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Sawamura menarik baju si senior agar tak meninggalkannya. "Bagaimana denganku?!"

"Terserah kau saja," balas Miyuki seakan tak peduli.

Sawamura menunduk. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku menginap di kamarmu saja."

"Ranjang di kamarku sudah diisi semua."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di tempatmu."

Miyuki menyeringai. "Bukannya kau tidak mau ditemani tidur olehku?"

Wajah kembali memanas, Sawamura yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Namun, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, lalu menatap Miyuki. "Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri!"

Miyuki terperangah melihat juniornya hampir menangis. Oh ayolah, kenapa ia jahat sekali? Miyuki tertawa kecil sesaat, lalu meraih tangan Sawamura dan menggenggamnya. "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur denganku malam ini."

Setelah itu, Miyuki membawa Sawamura ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Jantungnya masih berdegup cepat, tapi kali ini bukan rasa takut yang menyerangnya. Mungkin... bahagia? Padahal Sawamura bisa saja menginap di kamar lain. Miyuki juga mengira Sawamura akan langsung berlari menuju kamar Chris. Namun, nyatanya Sawamura lebih memilih bersamanya.

Apa artinya perasaan Sawamura sama dengan perasaannya?

Malam yang indah untuk Miyuki seorang.

 **END**

 **A/n:** Maaf kalo gaje ficnya, tapi semoga menghibur ya XD. Bingung nulis random untuk hari ini harus nulis apa. Jadi, akhirnya nulis fic yang sebenernya udah lama gak disentuh. Lebih tepatnya saya lupa pernah nulis ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca :)

#NulisRandom2017 #Day11

Minggu, 11 Juni 2017


End file.
